Maleficent
Maleficent (voiced by Eleanor Audley, later Susanne Blakeslee) is the main antagonist in Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. Maleficent is the self-proclaimed "Mistress of All Evil" who curses the infant Princess Aurora to "prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die" before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday after not being invited to the baby's christening. She is viewed as the most powerful and sinister of Pooh's enemies, frequently acting as their leader in the crossovers, and her scenes in the climax of the film are among the darkest and most intense Pooh films. It later revealed in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin'', she is the mate of Neltharion a.k.a. Deathwing. They were known to be called "The Dark Ones" Her husband seeks out to destroy the Fantasy Adventure team to avenge her. Trivia *Maleficent has appeared alongside Jafar and Iago in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ghidrah the Three-Headed Monster'', and Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *Maleficent, along with Jafar, Ursula, the Grand Duke of Owls, Hades, and Oogie Boogie, was in the bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain. *Maleficient had her revenge with all of the villains against Pooh and his friends in both versions of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Maleficent guest starred along with Jafar, Ursula, the Grand Duke of Owls, Hades, Oogie Boogie, the Bowser family, and Ranamon in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After. *Maleficent and Jafar worked with Tzekel-Kan in ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Road to El Dorado''. *Maleficent will guest star along with Bowser, Jafar, Hades, Lord Rothbart, Ursula, Drake, Sir Ruber, Dr. Facilier, Shere Khan, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Blowhole, the Hyenas, and the Jungle Cubs Vultures in ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long''. *Maleficent was seen in the bonus ending for Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Maleficent will get her revenge on Simba, Timon and Pumbaa in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent became Alex's enemy in Alex's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent became Benny, Leo and Johnny's enemy in Benny'', Leo, and Johnny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty''. *Maleficent became Yogi's enemy in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent became Danny's enemy in ''Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty''. *Maleficent will become Littlefoot and SpongeBob's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent will get her revenge on Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent will become Shin Chan's enemy in Shin Chan Adventures's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent will make her first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Pocahontas. *Maleficent will get her revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Littlefoot meets Anastasia, Littlefoot's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Littlefoot's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda, Littlefoot Meets The Pagemaster, and Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. *Maleficent will guest star along with Jafar, Iago, Myotismon, Sharptooth, The Bowser Family, and Ranamon to work for Komodo in order get revenge on Pooh, Littlefoot, and their friends in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of Virtue''. *Maleficent appeared in Alex's Adventures With The Real Ghostbusters: The Halloween Door to destroy Alex, but Leo and Benny launch their blast streams at her, and Slimer opens the ghost trap, trapping her along with the other villains who were shot at and trapped. *Maleficent appeared in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty as their first antagonist they face in their first adventure. Before the adventure series began, she appeared in Mickey's House of Villains (A LionKingHeart Fantasy Films Crossover) as one of the many villains who helped Jafar take over the house. She was once again defeated by Leo the lion. *Maleficent will return in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'',[[ Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin| Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin]], ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water'', ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy'' (and is sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', and ''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)''. Category:VILLAINS Category: characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Disney Villains Category:Legendary creatures Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Humans Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Disney characters Category:Dragons Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Bowser's recruits